monsterhighfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Ghoulia Yelps
Ghoulia Yelps - najmądrzejsza uczennica w Monster High. Jest zombie, przez co mówi jedynie w ich języku. Jej najlepsza przyjaciółka to Cleo de Nile, choć czasami Cleo traktuje ją jak własność. Klasyczny potwór thumb|left|270px|Zombie Zombie to fikcyjna istota nieumarła popularna szczególnie w horrorach. Słowo zombie pochodzi prawdopodobnie od afrykańskiego zumbi (fetysz w języku kikongo) lub od nzambi (bóg w języku kimbundu). Pojęcie zombie wywodzi się z kultury voodoo, w którym oznacza osobę silnie zniewoloną i ślepo lub nieświadomie wykonującą polecenia osoby którą ją kontroluje. Taki typ zombie był obecny w kulturze od drugiej połowy lat 20. XX wieku do prawie końca lat 60. Teraz mało kto kojarzy zombie z voodoo, ponieważ przyjęli się jako osoby martwe, powstające z grobu i starającą się zaspokoić żądzę krwi poprzez konsumpcję świeżego ludzkiego mięsa lub mózgu. Relacje Rodzina Je książkową siostrą jest Monica Yelps. Oczywiste jest to , że jej rodzice są także zombie. Znajomi Najlepszą przyjaciółką Ghouli jest Cleo de Nile, ale także z innymi potworami utrzymuje dobre relacje. Miłość Dziewczyna jest zakochana z wzajemnością w Wolnym-Moe. Według pamiętnika nie wiedziała jak do niego zagadać i chciała wysłać list do magazynu dla młodych upiorek. Zwierzątko Jej zwierzątkiem jest sowa - Sir Hukacz. thumb|left|100px Ghoulia w książkach Ghoulia pojawia się w trzech książkach - Upiór z sąsiedztwa i O wilku mowa... oraz Po moim trupie . Pojawia się także w zaginionym trzynastym rozdziale książki Upiorna szkoła ''i ''Upiór z Siąsiedcwa. Jej normalskie imię to Julia Yelps. Cleo nazywa ją Ghouls, co jest w tłumaczniu upiór. Jej kiążkową siostrą jest Monica Yelps Lalki Basic Bjv1694a.JPG|Lalka Ghoulia Yelps2.jpg|Oficjalny art 2345678ui9dfdfhdfh34567.JPG|w odcinkach *'Linia:' 'Basic' *'Wydanie:' październik 2010 *'Numer Asortymentu:' N2851 *'Oznaczenie modelu:' R3708 Ghoulia cechuje się bladą skórą i niebieskimi włosami. Uroku dodają jej białe okulary - kujonki. Na co dzień nosi bluzkę w czarne, czerwone oraz białe paski. Na to narzuca top na ramiączkach w śliczne wisienki. Ma czerwone spodnie w krucze grochy oraz wysokie trampki na obcasach. Całość dopełnia pasek wyglądający jak klawisze fortepianu. Na głowie nosi zieloną opaskę, a przy uszach widnieją kolczyki przypominające suwaki, w kolorze ciemno-różowym. Dawn of the Dance comprar-lagoona-blue-de-monster-high-diario-secreto.jpg|Lalka Ghoulia_dawn_of_the_dance_by_mh_maria-d3hljvw.jpg|Oficjalny art Image002.png|W odcinku * Linia: 'Dawn of the Dance' * Wydanie: Wrzesień 2010 * Numer asortymentu: T6067 * Numer modelu: W2148 Ghoulia ubrana jest w sukienkę przepasaną czarnym paskiem z widniejącą na nim czaszką. Góra sukienki jest biała, a dół - czerwony i pofalowany. Szyja dziewczyny przepasana jest zieloną obrożą. Na nadgarstku zombie widnieje zielona bransoletka w kształcie kwadratu. Na nogach Ghoulii widnieją białe kabaretki. Buty dziewczyny są czerwono-czarne. Ich biały obcas jest w kształcie kości. Zombie ma burzę pokarbowanych włosów, a w uszach czerwone i białe kolczyki w czaszki. Dead Tired Pobrane (8).jpg|Lalka Ghoulia_Yelps_DT_art.jpg|Oficjalny art * Linia: 'Dead Tired' * Wydanie: czerwiec 2011 * Numer asortymentu: V7972 * Numer modelu: V7973 Ghoulia ubrana jest w białą koszulkę, na której namalowane są czarne szelki i czerwona muszka. Zombie ma na sobie również czarną spódniczkę z czerwonym ściągaczem. Spod niej wystają białe spodenki. Wraz z koszulką ozdobione są czerwonymi kleksami. Na głowie dziewczyny widnieje biała opaska na oczy - również w czerwone kleksy. Na nosie Ghoulii widnieją okulary w czerwonych oprawkach. Włosy dziewczyny są związane w kitkę. Kapcie zombie są koloru czerwonego. Mają one obcasy i okularki. Gloom Beach Ghoulia_GB_doll2.jpg|Lalka Ghoulia_GB_art.jpg|Oficjalny art Ghoulia_GB_web.jpg|W webisodzie * Linia: 'Gloom Beach' * Wydanie: lipiec 2011 * Numer asortymentu: - * Numer modelu: W2823 Ghoulia ubrana jest w dwuczęściowy kostium kąpielowy. Jego góra jest koloru czarnego. Ozdobiona jest ona różowymi elementami i malinowymi ramiączkami z kokardką na plecach. Spodenki dziewczyny są różowe. Na obu częściach garderoby widnieją białe kropki. Talia zombie przepasana jest niebieskim paskiem z białymi ćwiekami. Buty Ghoulii to czarne sandałki na obcasie na czerwonej podeszwie. San Diego Comic Con Exlusive Ghoulia SDCCI.jpg|Lalka Ghoulia_SDCCC.png|Oficjalny art Wikia67.jpeg|W odcinku "Przywidzenia Martwych" * Linia: ' San Diego Comic Con Exlusie' * Wydanie: lipiec 2011 * Numer asortymentu: - * Numer modelu: V7964 Ghoulia ma niebieskie, proste włosy. Ubrana jest w czarny kostium superbohatera ozdobiony czerwonymi elementami. Talia dziewczyny przepasana jest czerwono-białym pasem. Buty Ghouli sięgają łydek i są czerwono-biało-czarne. Na nosie dziewczyna założone ma okulary w białych oprawkach. Do lalki dołączona jest czerwono-czarna torba. Ciekawostka: na oficjalnym arcie Ghoulia ma zieloną opaskę jak w serii Basic, w odcinku "Przywidzenia Martwych" czerwoną, a na jej lalce nie ma żadnej opaski. Go Monster High Team!!! Ghoulia_GMHT!!!_doll.jpg|Lalka Ghoulia_GMHT!!!_artr.jpg|Oficjalny art * Linia: 'Go Monster High Team!!!' * Wydanie: sierpień 2011 * Numer asortymentu: - * Numer modelu: V7966 W tej serii włosy Ghoulii związane są w koński ogon. Z czubka wystają dwa kosmyki. Każdy opada na inną stronę. Dziewczyna ubrana jest w czarną kurtkę z różową peleryną, czarnym suwakiem, różowymi kieszeniami i różowo-białym zygzakiem na piersiach. Spod niej wystaje czerwona koszulka w móżdżki. Spodenki Ghoulii są czarne, z czerwonymi kieszeniami i zakończeniami. Talia dziewczyny jest przepasana szarym paskiem z czerwonymi dziurkami i logiem Monster High. Buty lalki to czerwone trampki na białym koturnie z czarną błyskawicą. Spod nich wystają czarne podkolanówki i różowo-białymi zakończeniami. Na nosie Ghoulii widnieją czerwone okulary. Jej uszy natomiast przebite są różowymi kolczykami w kształcie czaszki. Do lalki dołączona jest czarno-różowa chorągiewka z białym logiem Monster High na różowej rączce oraz czarna ręka kibica z białymi obwódkami i różowym logiem Monster High. Classroom Ghoulia_C_doll.jpg|Lalka * Linia: 'Classroom' * Wydanie: lipiec 2011 * Numer asortymentu: W2556 * Numer modelu: W2557 Włosy Ghoulii uczesane są w koński ogon. Na nosie dziewczyny widnieją czarne okulary, a w jej uszach - czerwone kolczyki. Lalka ubrana jest w białą, sportową koszulkę, ozdobioną napisem Monster High na piersiach, czarnymi rękawkami i różowym paskiem przy dekolcie. Ghoulia ubrana jest również w czarne szorty do ćwiczeń. Mają one różowy i biały pasek na lewej nogawce i różowe paski przy zakończeniach nogawek. Spod spodenek wystają czerwone leginsy sięgające ud dziewczyny. Buty lalki do różowe trampki na obcasie. Mają one biały język, różowe sznurówki, czarną podeszwę i obwódkę wokół języka. Widnieje na nich biała i różowa błyskawica. Do pudełka dołączona jest czarna piłka do trumnokoszykówki z logiem Monster High, różowa szafka szkolna, zeszyt, notes dla lalki, zestaw naklejek do ozdobienia szafki, białe okulary, czerwona szminka oraz drugie ubranko. Składa się ono z czarnej sukienki w białą kratkę. Na środku przepasana jest różowym paskiem. Jej góra ozdobiona jest malinowymi i białymi paskami. Na górze wykończona jest czarną tasiemką, a na dole - różowo-białą. Ghoulia uczęszcza na zajęcia z wychowania fizycznego. Skull Shores $(KGrHqFHJBUE63VVG8dYBO7QFKSEvg~~60 1.jpg|Lalka Monster-High-Skull-Shores-monster-high-27971686-430-601.jpg|Oficjalny art Bvnxms.JPG|W filmie "Escape from Skull Shores" * Linia: 'Skull Shores' * Wydanie: październik 2011 * Numer asortymentu: W9180 * Numer modelu: W9181 Włosy Ghoulii w tej serii sięgają ramion dziewczyny. Oprócz tego są pokręcone przy końcówkach. Widnieje w nich czerwony kwiat. Na nosie lalki znajdują się zielone okulary przeciwsłoneczne. Są one okrągłe. Uszy Ghoulii przebite są czerwonymi i białymi kolczykami. Kostium kąpielowy dziewczyny jest czarny, ozdobiony żółtymi kropkami i czerwoną kokardką, Ma on zielone ramiączka i biały pasek na środku. Oprócz niego, lalka założoną ma zwiewną, pomarańczową sukienkę w białe kwadraty. Buty Ghoulii to czerwone sandałki na obcasach. Lewy nadgarstek dziewczyny zdobi różowa bransoletka. Do pudełka dołączony jest orzeźwiający napój o kokosie. School Clubs Ghoulia_SC_akc.jpg * Linia: 'School Clubs' * Wydanie: październik 2011 * Numer asortymentu: T7980 * Numer modelu: W2555 W skład akcesoriów dla Ghoulii wchodzi czarna koszulka z podobizną Szybkośmierci. Ma ona zielone zakończenia. Sukienka mini dziewczyny jest biała. Jej dolna część jest czerwona, ozdobiona czarnymi móżdżkami i postrzępiona. Buty dla lalki to czarne adidasy na koturnie. Ozdobione są zielonymi i czarnymi elementami. W pudełku można również znaleźć czerwoną opaskę, zielone okulary, komiks i figurkę Szybkośmierci oraz pięć czarnych bransoletek. Dot Dead Gorgeous Ghoulia_DDG_doll.jpg|Lalka * Linia: 'Dot Dead Gorgeous' * Wydanie: sierpień 2012 * Numer asortymentu: ? * Numer modelu: X4482 W tej serii włosy Ghoulii sięgają ramion dziewczyny, a oprócz tego związane są w kitkę i lokowane. Na nosie lalki widnieją białe okulary. Na jej lewym nadgarstku znajduje się długa, szara bransoleta. Ghoulia ubrana jest w czerwoną sukienkę na jednym ramiączku. Znajduje się ono na lewym ramieniu, jest czerwone i ozdobione białą czaszką. Górna część sukienki lalki jest biała i ozdobiona czerwonymi pawimi oczkami. Talia dziewczyny przepasana jest czarnym pakiem. Jest on zarazem częścią drugiej części ubrania. Jest ona czerwona, w czarne plastry miodu i białe czaszki. Buty Ghoulii są białe na czerwonym koturnie. Mają one liczne dziurki. Skultimate Roller Maze DOLL-MONH-FASD-SKUR-GHOULIA_YELPS.jpg|Lalka Ghoulia_RM.png|Oficjalny art * Linia: 'Skultimate Roller Maze' * Wydanie: czerwiec 2012, lipiec 2012 * Numer asortymentu: X3671 * Numer modelu: X3675, X4513 W tej serii Ghoulia ma średniej długości niebiesko-zielone włosy. Na głowie dziewczyny znajduje się różowy kask w kształcie mózgu. Okulary lalki są koloru zielonego. Ghoulia ubrana jest w sukienkę w czarno-białe pionowe pasy. Ozdobiona jest ona różowymi rękawami i czarnym dekoltem. Na prawym nadgarstku dziewczyny widnieje żółta bransoletka. Ochraniacze na kolana lalki są różowe. Wrotki lalki są czarne, z niebieskimi i różowymi kółkami i różową podeszwą. Skuter Ghoulia_Skuter_doll.jpg|Lalka Ghoulia_Skuter_art.jpg|Oficjalny art * Linia: - * Wydanie: ? * Numer asortymentu: ? * Numer modelu: ? Na głowie Ghoulii widnieje czarny kask z białym paskiem na środku i czerwonym daszkiem. Dziewczyna ubrana jest w sukienkę w czerwono-szaro-białe kleksy, na którą założony został biały bezrękawnik. Buty lalki to czarne kozaki z czerwonym kółkiem na kostce. Na plecach Ghoulii widnieje szary plecak z czerwonymi ramiączkami. Skuter jest koloru czerwonego, ozdobiony białymi elementami. Na kierownicy pojazdu znajduje się szara kratka. Jest to miejsce dla Sir Puchacza. Koła skutera są fioletowe, a opony - czarne. Pod pojazdem wmontowana jest szara stopka. Jego siedzenie jest czerwone. Znajdująca się pod nim karoseria jest biała i ozdobiona czerwonymi wisienkami. "Spływa" po niej czarna farba. Rura wydechowa pojazdu jest szara. Światełko przy kierownicy jest różowe, a hamulce - czarne. Scaris: City of Frights Ghoulia_SCOF_doll.jpg|Lalka *'Linia:' 'Scaris: CIty of Frights' *'Wydanie:' 2013 *'Numer asortymentu:' Y0376 *'Numer modelu:' ? Ghoulia w tej serii uczesana jest w koński ogon. Włosy dziewczyny sięgają ramion, a jej grzywka ułożona jest po obu bokach głowy. Uszy lalki przebite są czerwonymi kolczykami w kształcie zamków błyskawicznych. Na czole Ghoulii widnieją czerwone okulary. Dziewczyna ubrana jest w czarną sukienkę z kapturem w czerwone i białe paski. Ubranie jest zakończone czerwonym paskiem. Wyposażone jest również w wielką, czerwoną kieszeń w czarne móżdżki. Buty lalki to błękitne trampki na obcasie. Do lalki dołączona jest czerwona torebka z czerwonym wieczkiem. Przypomina ona nieco kosz piknikowy. Meta Timeline * 22 grudnia 2008: Mattel składa wnioski o zastrzeżenie znaków towarowych dla Yelps Ghoulia. * 22 lipca 2010: pierwsza lalka Ghoulii zostaje pokazana na wystawie na San Diego Comic-Con International. * 5 maja 2010: Rusza strona internetowa o Monster High wyposażona w profil Ghoulii. * 5 maja 2010: Ghoulia pojawia się w webisodzie "Zjemwas Brothers". * początek lipca 2010: Ghoulia zostaje wspomniana w pamiętniuku Cleu z serii Basic. * październik 2010: pierwsza lalka Ghoulii zostaje wydana jako część serii 'Basic'. * początek czerwca 2011: Zostaje wydana pluszowa lalka Ghoulii. * 12 lutego 2012: RGhoulia zalicza swój debiut filmowy w filmie "Why Do Ghouls Fall in Love?". Ciekawostki * Posiada skuter. * Jest najinteligentniejszym potworem w Monster High. * Czasami jest postacią drugoplanową. * W pierwszej książce dziewczyna opisywana jest jako jedynaczka, jednak na podstawie czwartej dowiadujemy się, że ma siostrę Mona'icę. * Ghoulia nie może skakać. * Ona i Spectra są jedynymi upiorkami, które swój wiek podały w "potwornej skali". * Swoim krzykiem może rozbić szkło. Galeria Pełną galerię Ghoulii można zobaczyć TUTAJ. Kategoria:Główni bohaterzy serialu Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Straszyciółki Kategoria:Zombie Kategoria:Dziewczyny Kategoria:Postacie o niebieskich włosach Kategoria:Postacie o niebieskich oczach Kategoria:Blade postacie Kategoria:Postacie z okularami Kategoria:Postacie występujące w książkach Kategoria:Postacie pierwszoplanowe Kategoria:Okularnicy Kategoria:Uczniowie Monster High Kategoria:Scaris:City of Frights Kategoria:City of Frights Kategoria:Skultimate Roller Maze Kategoria:Friday Night Frights Kategoria:Dot Dead Gorgeous Kategoria:School Clubs Kategoria:Skull Shores Kategoria:Classroom Kategoria:Go Monster High Team!!! Kategoria:SDCCE Kategoria:Gloom Beach Kategoria:Dead Tired Kategoria:Dawn of the Dance Kategoria:Basic Kategoria:Postacie noszące okulary Kategoria:Postacie Why Do Ghouls Fall In Love? Kategoria:Postacie Ghouls Rule Kategoria:Postacie Escape From Skull Shores Kategoria:Sir Hukacz Kategoria:Skład Potworniarek Kategoria:Wolny Moe